3rd Sunday session
The Party arrived in Windriver to the sound of bells, bells signalling the time of day and a call to mass. After they had alighted from the ship, the group made their way to the Temple of Zivilyn. A towering masterpiece made of glass and mystaril, it’s spires reaching up into the very heavens themselves. Isonade had never seen such a structure, having spent all his life on the sea. Surely the people who built such a thing could help him combat “The Fishermen.” The Temple was a marvel, catching the sunlight. As they entered the Temple the sound of singing met their ears, yet apart from the choir the Temple was empty. Struck by the strangeness of the scene the group looked for an authority figure. There stood in a pulpit draped in purple robes stood a priest, preaching the stories of his god. The group, lead by Crowle, stepped forward. The centre piece of the Temple is a monumental statue. An aged man holding aloft an orb, gazing into it’s depths. The orb seemed familiar. Rak felt a slight tingling, as if fire were playing across his very skin. If you use me I will make you strong a voice said, but Rak had more pressing matters to think about. The robbed priest had stopped his proselytising. The priest was young, not like the old man that had given them their task. Seeking to help the priest asked if he could be of assistance. “We have been sent here to discover the purpose of this orb.” Crowle said. When asked how they got it and where was Morgan, Crowle said rather bluntly “He’s dead.” Struck numb by the news of a fellow priest, the young man told them that they can get their answers in the cloister, that they would need to speak to someone called the “Gatekeeper.” Now with an objective at hand the intrepid group went to the “Cloister.” What would they find within this room, would it be as full of splendour as the main atrium? The answer was no. Instead they entered into what appeared to be a small antechamber. No doors, no windows, just bare walls; and the sound of muffled singing. Suddenly a Figure appeared before them, a tall winged figure with opalescent skin. The figure looked at them all, his eyes glowing with unearthly fire. “What is it that you seek.” The figure said. “We wish to know to know the purpose of this orb.” came the reply. “To gain that knowledge, you must prove that you are worthy of it. There are three trials that you must face. The trial of the mind, the trial of strength and the trial of faith. Know that if you attempt to cheat the consequences shall be severe.” “Can we ask for help?” came a nervous voice from within the group. “The Gate opens, the Gate closes, it does not help.” With that the winged figure disappeared, leaving behind him a single door. Through the door they went. The room was bizarre, a large rectangular room. A table with flowing water in the centre, upon the table stood living statues of three wolves and three sheep. “The task of the Mind lies before you. The rules stand thus, all animals must get across the river. The boat can hold two animals at any time. There must always be one animal in the boat. If the wolves outnumber the sheep, they will eat the sheep.” They pondered and thought through the riddle, struggling to make sense of it all. Until finally Daksha struck by a sudden moment of inspiration found the way forward, solving the riddle in a trice. The “Gatekeeper” nodded and then vanished. Two doors lay before our travellers, one to the left and one to the right. The traveler spurned on by Crowle, took the left door. Five plinths dominated this room, the Gatekeeper atop the centre plinth. “The trial of Strength, you must now face me.” Crowley drew his pistols and took aim, Rak charged forwards, whilst Daksha took cover next to a plinth, casting insults at the Gatekeeper in order to weaken his resolve. Enoch went parallel to Dahksha, drawing a dagger as he did so. From behind him a low growling signalled that Valius had transformed into a tiger, charging at the Gatekeeper. The sound and smell of gunfire filled the room as Crowle let loose a volley of pistol shot. The Gatekeeper respond in kind with his bow, but narrowly missed. Values in tiger form, filled with primal energy struck the angelic figure, causing him to fall to the ground. There was a sudden flash of bright light, and Crowle and Valius realised they were no longer where they were. They had been moved to two separate plinths, the Gatekeeper moved to a third. Rak still with the tingling on his skin and the voice in his head, called forth dancing lights to appear in the Gatekeepers vision, obscuring his sight of Crowle and making him blind to all else that moves. A dagger set loose by Enoch found its mark. Rak started to sing of warriors of old, of battles of ages past. For Glory and valor. Crowley emboldend by this song, took aim and fired both of his pistols, both found their mark. The Gatekeeper found his mark too, and caused an arrow to sink into Crowle’s flesh, however he failed to notice the lithe tiger form of values charging towards him. Daksha deciding that words are indeed mightier than any sword, continued to throw insults. Angelic blood had been spilled, the crimson mixing with the white marble of the floor. Enoch sent forth another dagger and found a gap in the Gatekeepers armour. There was yet again another flash of light and the Gatekeeper stood before them. “You have bested me, the test of strength is over.” There was only one way forward, a single door. Through the door they went. There they were confronted by a great chasm. A ledge and the Gatekeeper some sixty feet in front of them. This was the test of faith. Without pause for thought Enoch charged straight forward and found himself walking on thin air until he reached the other side. The others however looked nervous. Valius was next, no longer in tiger form he walked off the precipice and strode towards the other side. Daisha closing his eyes stepped forward, he too made it to the other side. All that remained was Crowle. Trusting only himself, he stepped forward and felt his foot plunge straight through the air, he tumbled forward. There was a flash and Crowle found himself back where he was, no longer falling to his doom. Crowle had to make it to the other side, he would not be denied. Rak decided that he would help Crowle to get across. He picked up Crowle and slung him unceremoniously across his back. Rak stepped into the breach and found that his footing was firm. However he felt that he was sinking. Finally, at last they were all across the other side, and ready for answers. “What is this Orb?” was one question. “It is an immortal shard, they are formed when belief in a god has collapsed to the point where the remaining belief coalesces into the shard.” “What should we do with it?” “Keep it from those that would seek to use it against the world. I shall leave you with this: First there are three, there should be none I can tell you the location of one. It has been held by dragons and that which delves, now I believe it is held by elves. There was once one, now there are three, none of them are who it ought to be. So go now and conduct your searching and parley with a would be king. I see ships with fire, ships with cannon attacking the city with waters of Blue Beware those with the title of Baron Conducting their games and plotting their coup. One more thing I will leave you to do with what you will. Cultists are amassing on Canton Their task will cause nothing but ill. All of these are happening now time is not on your side you must choose the course to take, but how? go and conduct your search worldwide.” Canton, it couldn’t be, thought Crowle. The name of his desecrated homeland filling his chest with both hatred and dread. Enoch however felt a sudden flash of fear. Bluewater was under attack again, what would happen to the orphans that he looked after. He had to make it to Bluewater and fast. Rak needed a bow, but there was no time to get one, they had to leave and leave quickly. Sensing his need the Gatekeeper offered him his bow.Onwards they went to a ship, any ship. Bruenor had a preposition for them all, if they would give him a cut of the treasure they would get, he would offer his ship to them. The ship had served them well in the past, they took the offer. Belic also offered his services as an artificer. If they could provide material he could fashion weapons for them. As a token he gave them each a small circle composed of gears and wheels. Apparently according to Belic they fit into the ear of the wearer and would allow them to communicate over long distances. The group thanked him and asked if he could make any cannons. With the materials that he had Belic informed them that he could fashion one, he could also make a substance called “lake fire”. A substance that would burn even on water. Waving a hand across the metal the group had gathered, a ring on his hand glowed and the metal turned into a malleable liquid. He fashioned a cannon out of metal the way a potter moulds clay. Several gut wrenching hours passed. the rain lashed the sides of the ship. Isonade felt that Tempus the god of the storm himself could be responsible. A hurricane was building. Smoke could be seen on the horizon. Bluewater was in flames. Enoch jumped from the ship as it reached the docks. He headed straight towards the orphanage. Not caring to look at the signs of death and struggle all around him. Strangely however there were no bodies. Reaching the orphanage, Enoch could find none of his young charges. Perhaps they had made it to safety. On the floor was a viscous green fluid, mucus covered the floor. Valius recognised the substance, as that which covered the sea creature that he had leaped on. They took a phial of the mucus for Belic to look at. The traveler’s looked around the city to see if they could find any survivors. Throughout the scene of death and destruction there was one instance of no disturbance what so ever. A manor house had not been ransacked or burned to the ground. Instead it seemed that the inhabitants had either left before the attack or been escorted out. The house belonged to Baron Geasin. It adventurers felt that they had found their traitors. With nothing that they could do for Bluewater, they decided to head to Alston, to help defend the Wood elves. Onwards they sailed pushing through the rain and the wind. A shot was fired across their bow. A warning. Flags signalling communication were raised. A seemingly young Elf man stood on the deck of a formidable ship. “What brings you here strangers?” Said the young Elf. “We are here to help in your defence from the Dothkani Dominion.” “Any help is welcome but why would you help us?” “We wish to speak to Sea King Alden Nailo.” “If you wish to speak to my father you had better follow me.” From high above Rak could see the earth. The storm was centred on Alston, they eye of the storm creating a circle of peace and tranquility where the Elven ships are. The Dothkani Ships however were attacking from the south, not from the North as expected. The ship was lead into Alston and the adventurers were lead up through a giant tree, the top of which extended above the canopy. There looking out through the branches and out to sea stood Alden Nailo. Holding an orb. The orb itself was a crystalline, perfect sphere with the swirling of a storm held within the shell. Alden stopped his chanting and looked at the intruders, keeping the orb in constant motion. “How can I help you?” “We are here to assist in your defence .” “We need no help, we have weathered such storm before. Our ships are faster, our sailors are used to sailing in the storm.” “May we use your orb?” “I will not part with an heirloom of my family, even if it were to save it. My family was given this by Erevan Vaya. The last Sea King, as proof that we are his successors.” “You are no king of mine.” Isonade heard himself say. King Alden spied him for several moments and then said to the group, “If you wish to help you had better get to your little ship, I have more pressing matters.” Alden then refocused on the orb, the storm had now gathered and lightning and thunder mixed in with the sound of cannon fire. Once they were upon the ship once more they set out to open sea. They encounter a sloop, which fired a shot at their deck. Cannon fire was exchanged. Enoch stood sentry on a swivel gun. Focusing on a gun port he fired and managed to catch the powder magazine. The tremendous boom sprayed the deck of the “Silvanus Travels” with splinters and debris. The crew did not have time to savour their victory as a frigate cam upon them. Through the flashes of lightning and the peel of thunder, silencing the exchange of cannon. Several members of the crew jumped onto the approaching ship. Crowle leading the charge, opening fire and killing several men. Several more men came up from below deck, Daksha using the power of the storm caused a wave of thunder to push enemies off the ship and into the roiling water. More men came up from the deck. This time Isonade used the gathering storm, a flash of lightning he waited for the thunder, the thunder came and he harnessed it. Causing four men to go flying off the deck and into the sea. Rak decided to attack the men at their source. He jumped down below deck and he too used thunder to blast everything and everyone into the walls of the ship killing all of those below deck. They had captured a frigate. The rest of the battle played out. of the Elf ships only four were left. six had been sunk their crews either clinging onto debris or else lying at the bottom of the ocean. A shadow fell across the frigate, a man of war was sailing towards them, preparing to fire a broadside. Using dwarves from the “Silvanus” they were able to man the guns of the frigate. Fire and smoke, was all that Isonade could see, fire and smoke. Surely these were the fishermen. Cannons fired causing the deck and sides of the ships to splinter in places. A flash of lightning hit the mast of the man of war. The mast fell and smashed into the deck of the frigate. Believing that he could end this quickly Crowle singled to Valius who had already transformed into a tiger. Riding on Valius’ back Crowle with a pistol in one hand and a barrel of “Lake fire” in the other they climbed the mast and crossed to the other side, before they reached the edge of the ship Crowle threw the small barrel through a gun port, and fired his pistol at the barrel. The Barrel broke open, the pistol shot breaking the word of the barrel, and setting the liquid inside on fire. There was a brief moment of silence and then an unearthly noise as the Man of War was blown apart. Not one piece remained as the powder magazine caught flame. The blast threw several of the party into the water, the frigate was smashed beyond all repair, and was sinking. Another ship sailed alongside of them, life ropes were thrown out. Peren Nailo greeted them aboard his ship, a smile on his face and a fire in his eyes. “We have done it, the battle is over we have won. Thanks to you.”